Tony O'Flannery
History Background On the 3rd of November 1962, spirits of cowboys and native americans reappeared in High Ridge and, compelled by some horrible force, killed one another - over and over again. The Indian Chief appeared to Tony and asked for his help in ending the horror. He failed. Recent Looking out over the town of High Ridge, Joshua and Kyle could see that, just beyond the Shaw house and the hill that followed it, there was a red glow directly over the park. Except for the glow everything seemed normal. They heard footsteps coming up the tower stairs. The tread was slow, but steady. Joshua went over to the stairs. The stair-climber came into view. It was neither Mr Phillips nor a Native American! It was just a young man. But then Joshua noticed that the visitor was a little unusual. For one thing, he was dressed in clothes that were about 50 years out of date; for another, he flickered, turning almost invisible at times. Joshua: Hello. Who are you? Man: Don't be alarmed, I won't hurt you. My name is Tony O'Flannery. I will try to help you as I tried to help others once before, but I don't suppose it will work now, either...I guess you'd like the whole story. Joshua: Hello Tony it's a pleasure to meet you. I wasn't scared, not sure about my brother though. You look friendly enough to me. A bit like Casper really. We would really appreciate your help. If anyone can get it to work I can. Yes, I would like to here your story, if you don't mind. Tony: Shortly after this town was founded, some of the founding prospectors came upon a group of Indians who were engaged in a religious ceremony. The prospectors were drunk and were frightened by the Indians. They attacked and slaughtered them, desecrated their ritual objects, and ruined their sacred site. The rest of the Indian community retaliated later. Perhaps because the interrupted ceremony was a burial ritual, the victims of both sides became spirits that haunt this town. Twice since then, the last time about fifty years ago, all the spirits reappeared and, compelled by some horrible force, killed one another - over and over again. Over the spirits hangs a red glow. Whether the actions of the spirits cause the glow, or the glow directs the actions, I don't know. As horrible as this grotesque and involuntary game is, there is something more horrible yet. When the spirits return to town, they are also compelled to kill people there. A long time ago the Indian Chief appeared to me and asked for my help in ending the horror. I tried unsuccessfully. Oh no…I can feel myself leaving…you must find the Indian Chief…or you will meet a similar fate to that of my own… He faded away. Appearances Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 3 - The Horror Of High Ridge Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Ghosts Category:Choose Your Own Adventure